Confessions of love
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Ginta is going on a vacation and Miki has something to say. MikiGinta pairing .
1. Default Chapter

Ginta's going on a vacation

It had been a month since Ginta and Arimi agreed to brake up; they both felt that was the best to do .

No one has heard from him since then, Miki was getting worried so she went to his house.She walked to the door , when suddenly it came flying open and out popped Ginta.

Miki: Ginta! She said with shock he had cut his hair, and was dressing like he didn't cared.

Ginta: Oh Miki ! He said with a surprise.

Ginta: What are you doing here?

Miki : I'm here to visit you idiot!

Ginta: Miki look I would love to talk to you, but I have a plane to catch.

She looked at him from head to toe, his outfit did not match.

He looked so different now especially with that new hair cut .

Miki: Are you going on a vacation or something?

Ginta: Yes, I am going to visit my cousin in America.

Miki: I don't want to pry. Do you mind if I ask for how long?

Ginta: No, It will only be for a month or so.

Ginta looked into her eyes , she was not kidding she was really worried.

He put down his bags and pulled her into a hug, and she began to cry .

( Why is she so worried about me? She should be more worried with her own life.)

As he thought this Miki pulled away , she began to look very flustered.

Miki: Ginta you think that maybe I could come visit you for one week?

Ginta: Sure, I'm sure the you and Yuu could have fun somewhere .

Miki: Yuu will not be coming, we are no longer a couple.

Ginta: What ? How did this happen Miki.

Miki: Never mind that.

Miki: I was thinking that Arimi and I could fly to New York together.

If you want me to continue please review.


	2. Ginta confessions and Miki confession

Say hello to the new Ginta

And goodbye to the old Miki

Ginta: Miki, Arimi and I are no longer together.

Miki: Ginta, I'm sorry I didn't know .

Miki : Do you know why? Let's see because you did not tell me. She said angrily, she then turned to him with a serious expression on her face

Miki: Ginta listen I must confess something to you.

Miki: I love you, and I always have.

She ran into Ginta and gave him a huge embrace, and she kissed him with all her might.

Ginta: ( How can she love me after all that I did?)

Miki listen I don't deserve you and I never will.

Miki: I wish I could smack you right, but I can't.

Ginta: You mean that you really don't care about how persistent I was?

Miki: Ginta how can I hate you?

Miki:Ginta I wish there were away I could come with you now.

Ginta began to kiss her, which seemed to last forever.

Ginta : Why did you brake up with you?

Miki: I hate him he left again, he said that our love was to never be.

Miki: What time is your flight?

Ginta : You know if you can get back with in an our, well lets say I can get you some tickets.

Miki: Ginta you know you're starting to scare me, with you're new ways.

Ginta: Hey do you want to come or not? He shouted at her.

Miki started to laugh her heart out; Ginta soon broke into a fit of laughter to.


	3. The true nature of Boys and Girls

The true nature of Boys and Girls Pt. 1

Ginta started to dart out his gate and proceeded toward a very familiar house.

Ginta wait, May I ask you a question? Miki asked, while blushing bright red and

fumbling with her fingers . Yes of course you can, a voice stated next to her .Do you think our destiny is written in the stars? She asked, Ginta stared in her eyes, he could tell

she meant buisness . Her eyes sparkled, her face glowed with a unsure of expression.

To tell you the honest truth, I don't know. He said with a blank expression on his face,

Ginta began to laugh at his answer. Miki was soon in a fit of laughter her self ,she stopped soon after she began to lean on Ginta. Ginta soon blushed a bright red he began to think ( Can this really be true, that I find happiness).

Ginta! she stated excitedly we found happiness, I hope the others find it as well. Miki spun around in Ginta's arms she hugged him tightly. Ginta you know I'm glad we saw each other before you left. Miki how about you and I wait another week before going to New York. He said with a happy expression.

Miki I will cancel my flight and we can go sometime next week. I want to spend time with you to make up for our lost time together. He said all with a straight and reliable

Expression on his face, she felt safe in his arms. She was happy to be with him, and she

would never trade this feeling for anything in the world.

Ginta that's a good idea, that way It could be a lot more meaningful, then it is now,

Ginta! Tell me what is you're cousin in America like. Miki well he nothing like that

fool I call a cousin here. We barely have anything in common except for we both like tennis.

Ginta! You think we will always be this happy? Miki I honestly think we do, we just have to really want it to. The only other thing besides that is to make it work, that is the key to happiness.

Miki here, he hand her a wrapped up box with a red ribbon on it , I hope you like it. He uttered out before he began to blush, as she unwrapped the gift many thoughts came to mind. ( What is this for?, I wonder what this could be? ) these were among the few that invaded he head.

Mike opened up the box, her eyes where shining bright red at the sight of the ring.

Miki do you like it ? I hope you do I picked it especially for your birthday. I am so sorry about giving it to you so late, it's jut when I saw you with Yuu I...

Ginta thank you this means a lot to me thank you! Miki wills you marry me, please say yes. Miki jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips, and she whispered into his ears that answer.

The end of this story, I will continue this with a new arch in the story. Please review this chapter and the chapters in the next arch.


	4. The trials of lovers

**_Escape to New York_**

_**A week has past and they are arriving at the airport.**_

_**As they board off a face jumps in front of them.**_

_**Cousin: Ginta is that you?**_

_**Ginta: Gary is that you? **_

_**The two cousins shake hands for the first time in years.**_

**_Gary: Hey are you Ginta's girlfriend?_**

_**Miki just blushed a deep re.**_

**_Gary: I mean, because if youre not I can show you around the_**

_**town. **_

_**Ginta: Gary ssssssttttttttoooooooopppppppppp.**_

**_Miki: You are as bad as Yuu, she stops and remembers all the time she wasted for him._**

_**Ginta: Miki don't worry about him.**_

_**Miki: I can't, I can't. The tears flowed from her eyes and Ginta caught heras she fell.**_

_**Ginta: Miki why can you? She stairs at him and avoids answering the question.**_

_**Ginta: Answer me, answer me please.**_

_**Miki: Ginta I'm, I'm sorry I can't stop the memory of him still haunts me.**_

_**Ginta: Miki do you love me?**_

_**Miki: …. Yes, I do.**_

_**Ginta: Then tell me you do, show mw that he will never come between us.**_

**_She stopped crying, and her eyes brighten, she pulled him into a kiss._**

**_Ginta: I, I love, she puts her finger on his lips._**

_**Miki: I know, and I'm sorry I guess he will always have a shadow over me.**_

_**Ginta: Miki do you remember that kid micheal ?**_

_**Miki: Yeah, I do why?**_

_**Continues in next chapter**_


End file.
